


Ardor

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, spoiled Sunggyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince's first unreasonable requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardor

Thank you to andrea2313 for the wonderful title suggestion <3

 

*****

He walks into the room, the room immediately lighting up.

It's the way he walks, the way he holds himself, which leaves everyone in his presence in awe. It's not much about his exterior, what gained him the title prince; it's his whole self. 

No one in the whole history of the Kingdom ever radiated such a strong presence, a presence worth being called prince. 

His head is high, posture straight, steps light but every step gives off a strong impact.

Indeed, the prince surpassed all his ancestors, having claimed the title of King only at 18. He has led the country with a finesse never seen before.

He knows exactly what needs to be done and what should be forsaken.

But as great as a Prince - yes, prince, since he had claimed that being called King at the age of 19 seemed old - he is, he was spoiled rotten by the Queen. He is her only son and who could blame her, the boy is perfect and the urge to spoil quite strong. 

At least the prince had never made any unreasonable requests or demands. He would merely cut his working hours to only four per day. Which, if compared to the ten his father spent, look quite meek. But he finishes all the work and much more in those four hours. 

The boy is born to lead, it is blatantly obvious. 

And yet, here today, he decides to make his very first and completely ridiculous demand. 

"I want you. Be mine." It is no question, neither just said. His posture changes from leaned back, now standing. "Bring him to my chambers." He commands, his request immediately fulfilled. 

"What is happening? Father!" The boy has no chance, one man on each side pulling him away. 

 

"My prince!" The father takes two steps towards his son, before coming to a halt, throwing himself on the ground and bowing deep. "My prince, I'm so sorry! Whatever my son did, please spare him. I beg of you. I'm an old man, my time will come soon. Please spare him for I have only a few more years to live. Plea-" 

"Stand up, there is no need for you to bow to me. What did you come here for? What is it that you have come to consult with me?" 

"Please spare my son, please." 

"Enough. If you have no requests, why do you come here to seek for help?" 

The old man stands, hands trembling as he tries to speak, his worry obvious in his eyes. "My prince, I have a little field. I grow some vegetables but the sun came later than expected and everything turned into a mess. I have no food to sell and we have no money. We are struggling. Woohyun, my son, is the only one in the family healthy enough to work. I was hoping you could spare him a place, to earn a few coins." 

Sunggyu sits back. "His name is Woohyun?" 

"Yes, my prince." 

"Alright. So shall it be. Give this old man as many coins as he needs. Accompany him back home and see to the field. Depending on the state of the vegetables, the castle's kitchen may use them. That's it. You may leave now." 

"My prince!" The old man calls out again. "My son? What will happen to my son?" 

"Your son will live here with me. He shall become my spouse." Sunggyu states, ready to greet the next people. "You have to leave. I need to fulfil my duties and excuse myself to my chambers." Sunggyu waves his hand. He has plans he needs to follow. 

"Spouse?" The old man calls out but is already pushed out of the wood doors. 

As soon as consulting hours come to an end, Sunggyu calls for the Queen to come to his chambers. Before he goes there himself, he visits the kitchen, his presence surprising the workers.

"My prince." 

"Cut the talk. Prepare a plate of fine food to eat. Fast." He waits until he gets the plate. 

The whole kitchen is hurrying, setting everything in place. Never before did the prince enter this part of the castle, his meals always already prepared in the dining room. 

It is even rarer for him to hold the plate himself. 

As soon as Sunggyu gets the plate, he hurries the up stairs, finding his mother in front of his door. "Mother, I'm happy that you came."

"What is this, my son? What is it that has you smiling so wide?" She asks, laughing upon seeing the boy. His steps are light, almost skipping down the long hall. 

"Mother , I want to marry, by tomorrow, if possible." When he reaches his mother, he gives her forehead a light peak. 

"By tomorrow?" The Queen asks. "That's impossible. So many preparations have to be done. And we need to find the right partner for you." She remarks, her mind already going through the possible candidates. 

"There is no need for that." Sunggyu declares, opening the door to his chambers, going to the table next to his bed. 

"My prince." Woohyun greets. He has been held captive here, ever since they dragged him away. He didn't dare to question the King's decisions. 

The Queen honours Woohyun with a short nod and immediately after, her whole attention is on her only son again. "My dear, what do you mean?"

Sunggyu doesn't bother answering his mother's question, attention immediately on Woohyun. With three steps, he is by Woohyun's side, pulling him towards the bed. "Sit down." He pushes the young boy down, placing the plate of food on his lap. "Woohyun, how old are you?" 

"17, my prince." Woohyun replies. Maybe his father was able to convey their wish of a working place in the palace. As much as his mind rejoices with that fact, his stomach twists at the sight of food. Is he allowed to eat this? 

"Sunggyu, what is the meaning of this?" The Queen finally loses her patience, as she sees her son ignoring her presence. 

"Perfect!" Sunggyu exclaims, the smile on his face radiating with even more power than ever. 

"Mother, I'm marrying Woohyun and making him my spouse. Please arrange the date." 

Woohyun stands up, more than shocked, the plate falling of his lap, wasting the food he had longed to eat. 

The Queen feels lightheaded, suddenly collapsing.

"Mother!" 

*****


End file.
